


14 Ways To Say 'I love you'.

by lvkcskywalker



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvkcskywalker/pseuds/lvkcskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of short little skysolo drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As a Hello

Luke walked in the door of Han's mechanics shop, the bell above ringing throughout the empty workroom. He walked up to his boyfriend of two years, who was slouched over another project, and kissed him on the cheek. Han looked up from his work and smiled when he saw Luke standing there, a rose in hand. His hair was combed and he was wearing his black suit with his knee high leather boots.

_Such a diva_ , Han thought to himself.  _At least he pulls it off. Well, he could pull anything off, he's gorgeous._

"You're so cheesy, I love you." Han whispered as he stood up, pulling Luke into a hug. 

The two giggled and kissed, Luke's arms around his neck while he stood on his tiptoes to make up for the height difference.

"I love you too."


	2. Loud, So That Everyone Could Hear

Han and Luke walked together hand in hand by the busy coastline of a beach in Los Angles. It was a beautiful day and the beach was crowded. People were with family, on dates, playing with their dogs, throwing frisbees with their friends. The perfect day to go out and the two of them took advantage of that. They continued on with their brown Newfoundland, Chewie, walking beside them with his paws in the water. 

Han looked to his right to make sure Luke wasn't looking and picked him up quickly, throwing him over his shoulder. He giggled and playfully hit Han's back. Han then walked farther out into the water, not getting any part of Luke wet and ignoring the cold. With Chewie swimming behind them and Luke calling the dogs name, Han dropped him in the cold water. When he came back to the surface, Luke pulled a face that made his boyfriend throw his head back laughing as they started to splash each other.

They slowly made their way to the shore as the water fight died down little by little.

"You hate me!" Luke hummed, shaking his head and getting water everywhere. Chewie mimicked his actions and the two laughed.

"I do  _not_ hate you! I happen to love you a lot!" Han quipped, taking his boyfriends hand in his.

"Well, you gotta prove it to me somehow!" He challenged.

Han stopped walking and dropped Luke's hand, taking a big breath of air before shouting " _I love my boyfriend Luke Skywalker_  !" as loud as he could. Luke didn't know whether to be embarrassed or happy, but all he knew was that he loved Han too.


	3. When I Offered You Food

"You want a bite?" Luke questioned the older man as he sat next to him on the couch.

"No, I think I'll pass on dessert. But that sundae looks amazing," Han handed his boyfriend the television remote and got settled, laying the blanket over their laps.

The two were sat inside on a cold December day and wanted to have a nice day in. With Netflix open and having just finished dinner, they were getting ready to watch a film about the deep sea when Luke had run off to the kitchen for a while. He came back five minutes later with a sundae that looked fit for a king. Han may have looked at it in awe for a little too long because Luke started asking if he wanted any of the over-the-top dessert. He got his spoon and took a bite, then offering one to Han only to be met with food compliments and 'I ate too much' complaints.

"You  _sure_ you don't want a bite?" Luke put the spoon of ice cream in front of Han's face, waiting for him to accept.

"Babe, you know I can't eat anymore. I'll pop!" He protested, eyeing the food like a hawk. "One bite wouldn't hurt though, right?"

Luke smiled when Han finally ate the dessert he had offered. He rested his head on his shoulder, playing the movie and sharing his treat with his boyfriend. The title screen had just started playing when Han kissed Luke's forehead and the two muttered "I love you." to each other.


	4. When You First Realized

Luke remembered the first time he said it. It was such a little thing, but it meant so much to him.

Han had always been a big sappy romantic secretly, but not many people knew that. When he first said it, him and Luke were on his rooftop during the 4th Of July and were watching the fireworks. They could see light shows from miles away and from neighbours backyards. Han stared at Luke as he watched the fireworks in awe, flashes reflecting in his beautiful blue eyes. He then leaned in and kissed Luke, pulling him in with his hand on the back of his boyfriends neck. The two broke apart and Han felt his stomach drop and his heart rate speed up.

"Luke," He grabbed the smaller boys hand and put it on his chest, over his heart, "I want you to know how fucking nervous I am and how much this means to me. How much  _you_ mean to me...."

"Han, w-what are you saying?" 

"I love you, Luke Skywalker."


	5. As An Apology

Luke lay on the bed, sobs racking through his body as he clutched to his pillow. For the first time since they had started dating, him and Han had a huge fight. With the amount of stress that had recently been put on the two, what with Luke's studies at college and Han starting up a new business, they had just cracked. They screamed, yelled, and cried. No fight he's ever had has effected him this much, unless it be with Leia. He heard a knock on his door and quickly sat up, wiping his cheeks and eyes.

"W-who is it?" He whimpered, only to be replied with a shaky sigh.

"It's me, Luke. Can I please c-come in?" Han's muffled voice came through the door.

He walked in after Luke said he could and sat down on the bed beside him. Looking at Luke's tear-stained face broke his heart, especially because he knew it was his fault. They hugged tighter than they had in a long time and sat there, taking in what they could of the moment.

"I love you, kid," Han whispered as he kissed Luke's forehead, "I'm so sorry."


	6. Together, Laying in the Fresh Grass

Spring was always Luke's favorite season. Him and his mother always believed it to be because of the stories she would tell of when her and his father were young. Leia thought it was because of the climate and how the season presented itself. Han thought that it was because of how soft the grass was.

All of them were correct, but he really loved Spring because him and Han met in May. Everything about Spring just had such a positive vibe about it, he adored it. 

A certain April afternoon, Luke and Han decided to take a walk to the nearby park. They walked there with their sides pressed against each others, talking thoughtlessly about the strangest of things. Luke saw a bit of shade underneath the branches of a big oak tree and ran to it to lay down. Han looked at him, chuckling and shaking his head. He was pulled next to Luke so that they could lay together and enjoy the atmosphere around them.

"Can it always be like this, Han?" Luke quipped, turning his head to look at the older man.

"It'd be a dream come true, kid." The two cuddled up close to each other in the grass, "I love you."

Luke only hummed in reply, but Han knew it meant ' _I love you, too_ '.


	7. While We Were Baking

"So, we need to preheat the oven to... 450 degrees!" Luke piped, balancing the bowl and many cake ingredients in his hands while Han preheated the oven.

The two had been bored and decided to bake a cake, for reasons that are yet to be thought of. Neither of them like cake and there's no special occasion, so why bake? Bonding with your significant other, that's why. 

When Luke turned away for a split second, Han grabbed a handful of flour and hid it behind his back when he turned back around. When Luke was stirring the ingredients, Han got the flour and threw it on the back of Luke's head. Everything was still. Not a complaint or any signs of retaliation-

Luke turned around with an egg in each hand and smashed them on Han's chest.

"Oh it's on!" Han said as all hell broke loose.

The food fight lasted about five more minutes before Luke had tripped and been declared 'wounded'. The two of them hugged and whispered ' _I love you_ ' to each other, kissing right as the oven beeped.

"Guess we forgot about the cake," Luke shrugged.

"God, I love you," Han smiled, putting the cake into the oven.

 


	8. Over The Phone

"And you picked up Chewie from the vet?" Han scratched his chin, opening the pantry and grabbing the bag of ground coffee beans on the shelf.

"I'm on my way to the vet right now, about ten minutes from Woodbury!" Luke hummed on the other line, "It's nice being all domestic and family-like. Having you, Chewie, my internship and college are making me feel so... responsible. It makes me feel like I'm more than just another person on the face of the Earth."

"And you are more than one more person on the face of the Earth because somebody called for you and they had great news," He smirked, pouring the water into the coffee maker, "Mr. Keane called and you got the part! You have been cast as Perchik in  _Fiddler On The Roof_. Finally, a director who sees that you're damn good at acting. Took too long for them to notice!"

"That's amazing!" The sound Luke made when he found out he got the part made Han so happy and proud that they were somehow doing just fine on their own, "I can't believe it! I'm gonna be on stage for the first time since my senior year in high school! I can't believe it's been two years of me being boring old Luke!"

"You have never been boring old Luke, kid. You're Luke  _mother fucking_ Skywalker. That automatically makes you not boring," The two laughed and chatted until Luke had pulled up to the vet. 

"I'm here to pick up Chewie. We'll be home in fifteen minutes if there's no traffic, thirty minutes tops! Also, could you order a medium sized veggie pizza for dinner?" 

"I'll be at the house, with the pizza, waiting for your arrival with my puppy. I love you," Han smiled as he opened his laptop to place the order.

"I love you, too."


	9. Huddled Together, a Storm Outside

Han and Luke sat together, backs resting against the bed frame, blankets wrapped around the two of them. The outside world seemed chaotic, wind whipping through the branches of the trees violently, rain pounding onto the roof of their shared apartment. Streets were deserted, everybody rushed inside to check the weather in fear of another hurricane, despite the fact everyone would've had weeks notice.

The sound of thunder bounced through Luke's mind as he clung to Han, squeezing his arm. 

"Hey, Skywalker, there's no reason to be afraid. Just a little noise, that's all it is," He put an arm around Luke's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Why do you sound so suave when you need to? You're just a big dork, but you sound like you know what your doing when you need to," The younger of the two mumbled to himself, nuzzling his head in the crook of Han's neck, "You just know how to calm me down."

They shifted their bodies closer together, arms around each other. Foreheads resting against each other, Luke winced, thunder booming over again. 

"I'm just doing my job, babe. My job is to make sure you feel safe." Han brushed a few stands of hair behind his boyfriend's ear, "Because I love you."

"I love you, too," Luke smiled, thoughts of the storm outside escaping his mind.


	10. Telling Me To Fasten My Seatbelt

The two got into the car, Luke riding shotgun with Han driving. It was a warm August morning and the couple decided to go out to the beach with their dog, Chewie, for a walk. Luke opened the car door, after shutting it to catch the dogs attention, and pat his lap to beckon the dog into the car. The big Chocolate Labrador jumped in the car excitedly as he closed the door so that they could make their way to the gorgeous coast of California.

"Towels?" - "Don't want to fuck up the interior."

"Sunscreen?" - "Don't want another incident like _last time_."

"Extra clothes?" - "Who do you think we are? An elderly couple? Check."

"Puppy?" - "Could never forget my favorite dog." Han reached over and pet Chewie.

"Luke?" - "Hm... we might have left him back at the house.... It might be because he never puts his seatbelt on! Even though he needs to 'cause I don't want him to die."

They laughed and got ready for their drive to the beach, inserting a CD into the car's radio and turning the volume up. Han rolled down the front windows and the sunroof, only rolling the back windows down half way. With the music up loud and the wind blowing in their hair, the moment seemed surreal. They were happy, they were together, and they were on their way to the beaches of California.

"Luke," Han yelled over the foreground noise, listening for his boyfriends hummed response, "I love you."


	11. From Far Away

"It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks," Han ran his hand through his chestnut colored hair, "I hate when you have to leave for work." He let out a long sigh. Luke had been gone for five days because of his part-time job at a magazine HQ. This time, he had to go all the way to Manhattan and stay in a dingy hotel that the company paid for.

"I know, I miss you, like, a lot. Manhattan only makes me think of you with all the daily crime I happen to walk past. Just yesterday, Larissa almost had her purse stolen on our way to the cafe down the street from the Marriot," Laughter poured out of the phone speaker, causing the older boy to smile. Hearing Luke's laughter was one of the most important things to him in the world. Knowing he was happy made the two infinitely more relaxed. Proud, almost. 

"You better be careful when you're walking out there, kid. You're 19 and walking outside in Manhattan on your own. Maybe with one or two other people," Luke huffed and rolled his eyes, though he knew Han couldn't see him.

"I can take care of myself, babe. I'm almost 20!" He chirped, bouncing on his toes as he walked around the room.

"You know I'm only looking out for you because I love you, right?" Han nagged as he talked to Luke.

"I love you too, but I can take care of myself," The two of them bickered on, talking about the most useless of things.


	12. Believing It Was The Last Chance

It was early and bright out. Bright enough to be a scene in a cartoon about fields and meadows. The two of them didn't know what would be to come. 

Luke had asked Han if the two of them could walk to the nearby Starbucks. With a wallet in Han's back pocket, they made their way down the bumbling streets of LA hand in hand, the sun heating the skin of the people walking to and from shops of all kinds. Luke always made sure to take in every detail he could of the days gone by. The clear blue sky, the way people conversed and looked at each other, the weather and what different kinds of shops they passed.

They arrived at the Starbucks and walked to the back of the line, contemplating their orders. As soon as they got to the front, the door slammed open and a man barged in with a weapon in hand. He shouted at the customers, telling everybody to get on the ground. He stomped to the counter and demanded the money in the cash register. When the person politely declined, he grabbed a fist full of Luke's hair and pulled him up in his arms. Han reached to grab him, but his hand was kicked away, bones cracking in his fingers. The man hand an arm tightly squeezed around Luke's neck and a gun pointed at his head. Luke started to cry and whimper, hoping to God that this was all a dream. 

"Give me the money, or I'll shoot the boy," He spat, jerking Luke around, causing him to yelp in a terrible mix of fear and pain.

"Please, sir, let him go. He's done nothing wrong!" Han dared to argue with the armed man, "Just give him the money," He turned his focus towards the employees momentarily.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Luke tried to reach his hand out to Han before it was grabbed and nearly crushed by the one holding him hostage. When he looked away, Han and Luke finally grabbed each others hands and laced them together.

"Luke, I love you so much. You're gonna be okay," Han quickly whispered to the younger boy.

"I love you, too, Han. So much," Luke could barely choke out any words before the man threw him to the ground, the cash register being opened by an employee.

The two rushed to see each other, hugging and whispering words of security to each other. 


	13. Over and Over

"I love you," Luke giggled, moving his body to be closer to Han's.

"Mm, I love you, too," Han pushed a few strands of hair behind Luke's ear and kissed his cheek.

They could repeat those words to each other and it would never get tiring. The feeling they got hearing the other say the words that meant the world to them was inexplainable. I love you was a safe way to say anything.

"I love you more," Luke insisted.

"No, I love you more," The two of them started laughing at each other.

"No no no, I love you more!" 

"This could go on for ages! Plus saying it sounds kind of weird after a while," Han settled the 'argument' between them, before whispering, "I love you most," And winning said argument.


	14. As a Goodbye

"But I don't wanna leave! I hate family reunions and I hate Arizona!" Luke whined, stomping his feet like a two year old as he dragged his suitcase behind him.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to! You can see Leia and your old folks while you're down there! Plus, you always say you miss Beru and Owen, so now you can see them all," Han tried reasoning with his angry boyfriend, hoping he could talk some sense into him. 

"But I'm gonna miss you and Chewie and everyone else! I wish I could bring you with me, this sucks," He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Yes, well you'll be distracted with family things while you're-" Han started to speak but was soon cut off.

" _Flight 474 to Phoenix, Arizona is now boarding. Flight 474 to Phoenix, Arizona is now boarding."_ The loud overhead speaker boomed. Han and Luke looked at each other, disappointment evident in the way they trudged up to the front. 

"I'm gonna miss you. You better have a goddamn wonderful time in Arizona. Say hi to your parents for me. I love you," Han hugged Luke and pecked his lips.

"I love you, too. G'bye."


End file.
